onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Rookie
|rname = Sūpā Rūkī |extra1title = Literal meaning |extra1 = Supernova |first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 }} Super Rookies, also called Supernovas, is a term that is used to refer to any rookie pirate who has managed to earn a bounty of over 100,000,000. Overview A pirate's impressiveness and first-impression strength is usually dictated by the bounty he or she earns. Therefore, the higher the number, the more fame and respect the said pirates receive. Any rookie pirates who manage to receive a bounty of over 100,000,000 before they enter the New World are considered to be impressive, as it marks that said rookie has committed criminal acts of catastrophic degrees. However, once past the "Paradise" half of the Grand Line, bounties of around 100,000,000 are considered common and even weak. While bounties of 300,000,000 are highly impressive, a pirate with one can still be considered a rookie. A pirate may ultimately shed their rookie status after several years of regular pirating activity. Super Rookies History Portgas D. Ace Three years before the start of the series, Portgas D. Ace made a name for himself as he formed his crew, the Spade Pirates, and they sailed the Grand Line. His accomplishments resulted in him receiving an invitation to join the Shichibukai, but he declined it and defeated Marine Vice Admiral Draw on Sabaody Archipelago. By the time he got from Sabaody to Fish-Man Island, his bounty had been raised to over 100,000,000. Cavendish One year before the start of the series, Cavendish gained a high reputation among the rookies, with a bounty of 280,000,000. A year after he earned his bounty, the Worst Generation's arrival overshadowed him, causing him to develop a grudge against them. Captain of the Beautiful Pirates, he was forced to flee to sea and become a pirate after inadvertently causing several incidents in the Rommel Kingdom. Worst Generation Two years before the current storyline, eleven Super Rookies arrived at Sabaody Archipelago almost simultaneously. Collectively, they are known as the . These eleven, alongside Blackbeard, were considered to be the to ever come to existence, due to their individual actions bringing great (or terrible) changes to the world, leaving deep and lasting impacts. Bartolomeo One year after the Worst Generation's rise, at least another Super Rookie earned his fame: Bartolomeo the Cannibal, wanted for attacking innocent civilians. He is hated and despised by many people, pirates and citizens alike. Captain of the Barto Club, he was inspired to go to sea after witnessing Luffy's actions. Caribou Brothers In the current timeline, came at least two more: Caribou and his brother Coribou, both well known for killing Marines. Though both brothers were impressive in their own rights, neither of them were comparable to the Worst Generation. They are co-captains of the Caribou Pirates. Trivia *The first half of One Piece is known as Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga. *Bellamy once held a similar title: he was known as the , due to his bounty being at a moderately high 55,000,000, something his crew and Mock Town found impressive and noteworthy. **It should be noted that after the two-years timeskip, his bounty indeed went over 100,000,000. However, by that time, it is unknown if he is still considered a rookie. *Most are crew captains, with the exception of Zoro, Killer, and Coribou (although the latter has the title of "co-captain"). **Also, along with Cavendish, they are the only ones without the power of a Devil Fruit. *Among the users of Devil Fruits, X Drake is the only one with the abilities of a Zoan, and Caribou is the only one with the abilities of a Logia. While the rest have Paramecia type abilities. *In the anime, Shanks called Ace a Super Rookie during their meeting. Ace had a bounty over 100,000,000 in One Piece novel A, when he reached the New World. References Site Navigation ru:Супер Новички ca:Supernova es:Supernova fr:Super Rookies id:Super Rookie it:Super novellini pl:Supernowe Category:Terms Category:Piracy